The Tickle Monster
by Fly Away 2003
Summary: Deanna likes Gaara, but what happens when he shows up in her room in the middle of the night? :P


Yeah, my friend and I thought of this while we were trying to tickle each other. Just so you know, this is the same friend who gave me my idea for the Your Future Gaara and the Shikamaru who moves fast for soda ideas. So, this is a guaranteed weird story of the year winner once you finish reading it. (The Deanna in the story is actually based on the real life Deanna who gave me all of those ideas, and the parts where the character is thinking, is actually what Deanna said she would be thinking.)

* * *

THE TICKLE MONSTER

Deanna had just finished a big meal at her favorite restaurant in Konoha, Pizza Hut. She was from out of town, and where she came from there was no Pizza Hut. (The real Deanna says she'd die without Pizza Hut.) She was now walking back to her hotel, thinking to herself, _I should have gotten some more breadsticks because miss nosey ate them all. _She began to drift off into her own thoughts of her crush Gaara. _He is so scary, but he **so** cute… _She was so rapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when she reached her hotel. She hadn't realized how tired she really was until she got to her room, and had a good look at her digital clock. _I'm tired man! I need to stop thinking about Gaara for a while or else I'll end up having nightmares. _To rid her mind of any thoughts of her crush, she decided to think happy thoughts. Those thoughts just happened to be about killing that 50 year old pervert Jiraiya. Once she finished plotting ways to get rid of him, she lay down in the gigantic bed that they had given her and fell asleep almost instantly.

She was awoken late in the night by some noise out in the street; or was it by the window? She couldn't be sure exactly where the sound had come from. So, she took a quick glance at her digital clock and found that it was 3:00a.m. She had only been sleeping for 3 hours… Deciding to sleep in late later on, she drifted off back to sleep without any trouble.

She was awoken later by the same sound that she had heard earlier. She looked at her clock yet again, and saw that she had only been asleep for 30 minutes this time. She jerked her head toward her window, as she heard some kind of scraping/tapping against the glass. There, plastered to the background of the night sky, was a silhouette she absolutely terrified. Against the cold glow of the moon stood the shadow of Gaara of the Desert!

The glass slid down to the floor without so much as a single sound, and Gaara slid into the room as if he were actually a shadow himself. By now, Deanna was frozen with fright. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates, and it didn't seem like they were going back to normal size anytime soon. She began to shake and quiver as Gaara slowly approached the bed where she was still lying. So, she decided to test the old theory that if you can't see them, they can't see you. She hid quickly under the covers, her back to the evil menace that was approaching her.

She could feel his presence right behind her now… _I'm too young to die! I haven't even tasted Ramen yet!! _Now, Deanna could feel Gaara's cold and murderous hand grip the sheet at her shoulder, and rip it away from her body. _This is all because I didn't hug you on a daily basis isn't it Fluffy! _(Her kitten.) She reached up for her pillow and covered up what she could of her body. Gaara, again, ripped that away as well. Finally, with nothing left to hide under, Gaara grabbed Deanna's shoulder and turned her over onto her back. Realizing that the tactic of not seeing him, wasn't working, Deanna opened her eyes to face her fate, whether she was ready or not. She knew that she couldn't scream, because he would just kill her before someone came to her aid.

Gaara stared at with no mercy showing in his eyes. _Darn you Fluffy, darn you to Heck!!! _What was he going to do to her? Was he going to kill her, use some kind of freaky Gaara power to make it so that she could never eat at Pizza Hut again, or worse, blowing up all of the McDonalds in the world? To her both surprise and horror, he did none of these things… No, he did something unthinkable by man.

Three days later, Deanna's friends and family gathered at the graveyard to bid their last farewells to their dear friend. After the priest was finished speaking, every one left flowers and got on with their lives. But the tombstone told a story very few know about in this day in age. Even to this day, the tombstone stands alone in the graveyard bearing its terrible story.

_**Here Lies Deanna Hiwotori**_

_**Birth: 04/15/94**_

_**Death: 05/14/15**_

**_Death By: Tickled to death by unknown Tickle Monster._**

* * *

Told you it was weird. Let me know what you think anyway… Please? 


End file.
